sylvatirfandomcom-20200214-history
Westbridge
A tiny village to the northeast of Ushad, surrounded by farms and several large estates. The town is notably orc-free. Beside the town is the large stone bridge for which it is named. The small river it crosses feeds south, eventually leading into the Sages' River. There are many small shops and a marketplace where locals come to sell their wares on certain days. There is a tall tower across the bridge. Inhabitants The town of Westbridge is inhabited almost entirely by simple peasants and farmers. The surrounding area is all farmland and all of it supports the city of Ushad. There are several estates nearby where a few wealthy landowners reside. It isn't the most scenic of areas in Iquai but the land is inexpensive and its people are often ignored by the Elyde. Because of this, the area provides a retreat from society for several former members of the nobility and gentry. Everett Moss The mayor of Westbridge for many years, he lives in a fine manor house in town and takes a large portion of his wealth from the tenant farmers on his land as well as from taxes throughout the area. He keeps the peace with the local Wizard and claims responsibility for keeping the Elyde and Rorgh out of Westbridge. He has a wife named Jana, a daughter named Brie(24), and a son named Benjy(5). Adani Pender A powerful wizard who resides in the large tower across the bridge from town. He appears to be a stern, round-faced human man in his 50's or 60's, with a short grey beard. He sells potions and spells to the locals who can afford them, and his customers have been known to travel for miles to seek his aid. He travels often, and his large strange wagon can occasionally be seen leaving town drawn by two large dapple-grey draft horses. Oren Lane The apprentice of the wizard, he also resides in the tower and very rarely ventures outside. He came to the tower as a young boy. Little is known about him to the townsfolk, but most would speak well of him- regardless of having met him or not. Landmarks Most of the town consists of homes, shops, and workshops for various artesans. Most of the outlaying lands are covered in farms and farm-related buildings. There are a few notable structures within the township. Horse Jumps Bridge The bridge for which the town is named lies, predictably, to the west of town. It is a large, old bridge made of stone. It was clearly made long ago when the river was much larger here. The Tower Across the bridge stands a tall stone tower with a large black window near the top. A tall ivy coated fence keeps the villagers from peering into the garden of the tower. The large wooden door can only be opened by the Wizard who resides inside. Potions and healing spells can be purchased from the Wizard. History The town was founded hundreds of years ago, though nobody knows exactly when. Back then the river was much larger and the local farmers could easily ship their goods downstream towards larger trading cities. As the river shrank over the years, the trade died down and the farmers began using roads and carts to bring their crops to markets. Still, the large bridge and the remarkable tower made sure the village never completely disappeared. It is rarely referenced in any history books as no prominent events have ever taken place here that anyone knows of. It continues to exist as it always has- a waypoint for travelers and farmers. Lady's Leap Festival On the 13 of Alrai, Westbridge celebrates the Lady's Leap Festival, where children are encouraged to gather on the Horse Jumps Bridge and plunge into the water to stave off the summer heat.Category:Location